


Как мюмзики в мове

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, крэк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka





	Как мюмзики в мове

Говард Старк удобно расположился на шляпке огромного гриба. Запахнув роскошный халат и побулькав кальяном, он значительно произнес:  
\- Откусишь с этой стороны — станешь сильным. Откусишь с другой - Старк затянулся - тоже станешь сильным. Смотри не перепутай.  
Стив зажмурился и потряс головой. Осторожно приоткрыл сначала один глаз, потом другой — Говард исчез, но гриб остался на месте. Стив пожал плечами и осторожно отломил от гигантской шляпки…

***  
Шляпник налил Стиву чашку чая. 

\- Ну что, встретил уже нашего ученого червяка? - он одобрительно оглядел фигуру гостя - вижу, встретил. Но ты точно не перепутал и откусил от нужной стороны?  
Рыжая Соня подняла голову со скатерти: - Наш Шляпник, понимаешь ли, однажды сам ходил к грибу. И теперь никак не может вернуться обратно.  
\- Но он же здесь - удивился Стив  
\- Здесь, да не весь - зевнув ответила Соня и снова уснула

Стив ничего не понимал, но воспитание брало свое: - А с какой стороны вы откусили?

Шляпник внезапно стал раздуваться, увеличиваясь с устрашающей скоростью: - Не с то-о-о-ой!! - прорычало зеленое чудовище и умчалось в лес.  
С противоположной стороны раздался треск и металлический скрежет. Фигура в доспехах приближалась, падая и снова вставая.  
\- Кто это?  
\- Это Белый рыцарь — Альтрон - информировала его Соня, не открывая глаз - благородство у него зашкаливает, вот и хочет уничтожить все зло на Земле — но это не ко мне — вон у Мартовского Зайца спроси.  
\- Какого зайца? - но рыжая Соня уже сладко посапывала.

Из-под стола раздался недовольный голос: - Какого Зайца. Мартовского. Единственного в своем роде.  
Стив приподнял скатерть и действительно увидел Зайца… без сомнения, мартовского, который что-то приматывал к его ботинкам синей изолентой.  
\- Что вы делаете?  
\- Улучшаю твой костюм.  
\- Вы с ума сошли…  
\- Да, и уже довольно давно. Так, молодой человек, даже как-то удобнее. Никто не задает глупых вопросов: зачем рыцарь, почему костюм, что случилось со временем и с какого перепугу у нас теперь всегда время пить…  
\- Чай - услужливо подсказал Стив  
\- Да, умник, чай - серьезно подтвердил заяц, отхлебывая из стакана золотистую жидкость…


End file.
